Dear Agony
by mioneshipper
Summary: Hermione and Sirius are forced to live together when problems arise for the Order. During their time together Hermione suffes bad news. The two become closer in time. Their relationship is difficult and hard to sustain for several reasons but the two try their best. Will their overpowering love keep them together?
1. Changes

The kitchen table in 12 Grimmauld Place was full. The entire Order Of The Phoenix, all the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione were sitting, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Dumbledore had called a short notice emergency meeting and needed to see everyone immediately. Hermione was so anxious she took no notice of anything, including the conversation that was going on between Ron and Harry who were sitting on either side of her, until Dumbledore walked in.

The entire rooms conversation faded.

"Good evening everyone."

"Good evening Albus please come sit down." Mrs. Weasley pushed back the chair at the very end of the table and Dumbledore sat.

The room was full with anxiety and tension and each person's eyes laid still on Dumbledore.

"As you all know I have called this emergency meeting. I fear that our headquarters, here at 12 Grimmauld Place has been discovered by both the Ministry of Magic and the Dark Lord himself."

A few murmurs were spread across the room but Dumbledore simply ignored them.

"That's impossible! How did they find out?" asked Mr. Weasley, a frown crinkling his face.

"Arthur my dear friend, it is definitely possible. How, I do not know but I must first tell you all that I have a plan."

"What is it Albus?" asked Mrs. Weasley anxiously.

"The Order will split, each member of the Order will go and live in their own secret hide outs or homes with one other member of the Order. Each person here that is not in the Order, those of you who are under age, will be paired with a member of the Order." Dumbledore cast a glance down towards the end of the table where Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with the twins.

"But Albus, we can't go on like that for very long, it will be a mess trying to sort anything out!"

"Molly it is the safest way." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Well then, me and Harry will go pack!" exclaimed Sirius, a grin on his face.

"Sirius, I am afraid you will not be staying with Harry for these next couple of weeks." replied Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye.

Sirius frowned. "You can't be serious Dumbledore? He's my godson!"

"Indeed Sirius, all the more reason you should not be with him. The Death Eaters and members of the Ministry will expect you to be with Harry, and so will look for you first. I have instead placed you with miss Granger." Dumbeldore looked at Hermione and smiled pleasantly. Hermione nodded. Sirius was smiling again slightly.

"Well, I guess if it's protecting Harry, it's for the best." Sirius nodded at Hermione smiling, and did the same to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled back and then turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, you will accompany Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled back at him, and Dumbledore turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur _you_ will accompany Harry." also nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore then looked from Lupin, to Kingsley Shacklebolt, and then to Tonks in turn.

"Remus you will accompany George, Kingsley you will accompany Ron and Nymphadora you will be accompanying Fred."

Each nodded their head in agreement to Dumbledore's commands.

"Well then, I would hope all of you ready to apparate and leave –" Dumbledore looked at his peculiar watch. "Within the hour."

An hour passed by quickly and everyone was in the kitchen once more, ready to leave. Hermione said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny. They all tried to reassure each other that they would all be together again soon but none of them seemed too convinced even by their own words. After saying their goodbyes, each of them went to find their living partner for the next few weeks. Hermione found Sirius standing near the end of the table. He welcomed her as his new living partner with a smile.

"All ready to go?"

Dumbledore entered once more and one by one the pairs apparated to wherever they were going. It was Sirius and Hermione's turn next. He held out his arm and she took it tightly, before she knew it she felt her body being compressed and she almost couldn't breath, and eventually her and Sirius were standing in the lonely hallway of a small cottage in goodness knew where. Hermione looked around and felt Sirius' gaze on her face. She looked up and he was looking at her with a curious expression.

"You'll see your friends soon."

She nodded and released his arm.

"Your bedroom is the one at the top of the stairs, mines the room down at the end of the hall."

Hermione gave him a weak smile and went up stairs. She looked down the hallway and there were three doors. The one right in front of her was hers, the next was a bathroom and the one at the end was Sirius'. Hermione walked into her room looking around. It was a small, cosy room, with a small single bed next to the window and a fireplace on the wall across from it. Hermione looked out the window, it was getting dark and rain was drizzling outside.

Hermione unpacked the small amount she had and after a while she heard Sirius' soft voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she called back.

"Dinners ready."

Hermione walked down and entered the small, warm kitchen, a book in her hand.

The small, round wooden table was in the middle of the kitchen and on two plates; there was a steak and kidney pie.

Hermione looked up at Sirius who was smiling at her and she smiled gently back slightly shaking her head.

"You should have told me you were making dinner, I would have done it."

"Ah it's fine don't worry. Here come sit down." Sirius pulled back a chair and Hermione sat down. Sirius took the seat opposite her and they both ate in almost complete silence.

After they were finished Hermione thanked Sirius and told him she was going to bed, but not before she cleared the plates. As she was bringing them over to the sink, a blue light floated into the kitchen and stopped before Hermione. It was a phoenix patronus and Dumbledores voice came from it. His voice sounded grim.

"Hermione… I am so very sorry to be the one to bear bad news…the Death Eaters found your parents. They wanted to know where you were as they thought you might be with Harry. My dear miss Granger I am deeply sorry to tell you, they were killed…"

There was a loud smash. Hermione had dropped the plates onto the hard black tiles of the kitchen. Her back was to Sirius, but he could see her shaking. Sirius got up quickly to comfort her but before he could get to her she had already crumpled onto the floor, on top of the shattered plates and was crying. Sirius sat down next to her and put his arms around her. He stroked her hair and tried to soothe her, through her deep sobs and shaking body.

"I'm here Hermione, I'm here."

Hermione felt her insides aching; she thought she was going to vomit. Sirius tried his best but there was nothing he could do, her parents were dead. Hermione couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening. Sirius picked Hermione up in his arms; her legs draped over one, and her arms around his neck, still sobbing into his chest. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. Hermione tried to control her breathing and was wiping her face as much as she could but the tears would not stop.

"Thank you Sirius." She whispered huskily.

"Get some rest Hermione, it will be good for the shock." Sirius rested a hand on her shoulder. All Hermione could do was nod. She lay down and curled up into a ball still dressed and tried to sleep.


	2. A Growing Admiration

It was six am before Hermione finally got to sleep but it was half eight when she woke. She didn't feel like she could sleep anymore. Hermione walked downstairs and found Sirius sitting in the kitchen, staring absentmindedly at the wall. He realised Hermione had entered the kitchen and stood up. Sirius could see the pain in Hermiones eyes and he felt a surge of pain as well.

"How did you sleep?" he asked softly.

"I had a few hours." Hermione croaked.

Sirius gave her a sympathetic look.

"Come on, come sit down. I'll get you some breakfast."

Hermione walked over and sat down.

"I'm not hungry, thanks Sirius." Hermione was looking down at the table, in her own little world. Sirius hated this; he wished he could do something. Sirius bent down next to her chair but she didn't look at him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hermione, is there anything I can do?"

Hermione shook her head and more tears slid down her cheeks. Sirius stood and put a hand on her shoulder once gain, stroking her with his thumb. Hermione rested her head against his arm and looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. Before he could say anything Hermione stood slowly and wrapped her arms around him. Sirius hugged her back, he hugged her tight and he would hold her till she wanted to let go.

Months passed after the death of Hermiones parents, and Hermione was still as depressed as ever. She sat around the house, only talking to Sirius when she thanked him for dinner, or when he asked her if she needed anything. Hermione didn't cry as much as she did before, but in the night when Sirius went to bed after her, he would often hear her sobbing. Hermione sat in the small cottage sitting room, staring out the window from her armchair and all Sirius could do was watch and wait for her to talk. Not that she ever did.

One night Hermione was sitting upstairs in her room when she heard Sirius call from downstairs.

"Hermione…Hermione I've made dinner."

Hermione didn't answer but Sirius was used to that by now. She heard him walk back to the kitchen and she rose from sitting at her bed and went to join him. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, walking into the dim light of the hallway she saw the kitchen had transformed. There was no light in the room except for the two candles at the table and another collection of candles that were dispersed around the kitchen. Along with the candles on the table there were two plates of delicious looking meals, two small glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. A muggle CD player was also stationed in the corner of the kitchen and a slow, sweet song was playing quietly. Hermione was standing in the doorway of the kitchen when Sirius looked up. He saw her surprised expression and smiled.

"I thought you could use some cheering up, so I changed the atmosphere a bit and found us some firewhiskey."

Hermione smiled the best she could manage, she was grateful and she had been such bad company for Sirius these past months.

"Thank you Sirius, this was a really nice thing for you to do but – " Sirius was shaking his head with a sad smile on his face.

"Hermione you need to do something other than sit around the house, you don't talk, and you don't eat." Sirius was shaking his head and he really did look quite worried.

"I'm sorry I've been such bad company Sirius I – "

"Hermione it's not that I care about! I just worry every time I go to bed that, I'm going to wake up in the morning and your going to be – " Sirius' voice was loud, he was bent over, resting his hand on the kitchen counter, looking down to the floor, and he was breathing heavily.

Hermiones eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Sirius" she whispered.

"Hermione lets just eat." He walked over to the table and sat in his usual seat. Hermione followed and looked into her plate.

"It looks good." Hermione looked up and smiled enthusiastically at Sirius.

"Its stew, I hope you like it." Sirius looked up and barely smiled.

Hermione looked at the bottle of firewhiskey and over to Sirius. She picked it up and poured Sirius a glassful, and then one for herself. As she was pouring Sirius looked up at her, a little surprised. Hermione stared back at him and then gave him an almost cheeky smile.

"I could use a cheering up."

Sirius grinned at her.

"Eat up Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him again and began eating.

Hermione and Sirius talked over dinner. When they were both finished Sirius poured himself another glass of firewhiskey and offered it to Hermione. This was Hermione and Sirius' third glass of firewhiskey. Hermione could feel herself getting tipsy. She took another drink from her glass and felt the light burning sensation in her throat. Sirius got up off his seat and walked over to the CD player, he turned up the volume and walked over to Hermiones seat.

"May I ask for a dance?" Sirius bowed and held out his hand for Hermione to take.

Taking his hand they moved to the centre of the room.

Placing one hand on her waist he swayed with her gently. Hermione felt a lump in her throat and when he looked into her eyes, she felt her face blush a light pink. Hermione looked away and Sirius grinned. The music's beat began to get faster and in turn so did Sirius' dancing, pulling Hermione along with him. They danced around the kitchen and every now and then Sirius would swirl Hermione around. Hermione and Sirius danced and laughed for what seemed like ages. Eventually Hermione moved over to the table and got both their glasses. They drank down their firewhiskey and poured another glass each. They started to dance again and this time Sirius' arm was right around Hermione's waist so her body was pressed against his. Her hand was resting heavily on his chest. Hermione guessed it was the firewhiskey but she didn't feel tense or uncomfortable at all. She felt happy.

The song ended and Hermione looked into Sirius' eyes, and he looked into hers.

Sirius' lips pressed against Hermione's, they had a short soft kiss for a moment before pulling back and looking at each other again. Hermione was panting slightly from their small kiss. Her insides had leapt at his kiss. She wanted to kiss him again, and without another thought she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground. As they kissed they tumbled through the hallway and again he lifted her but this time her legs wrapped around his waist. Sirius kissed Hermione all the way upstairs.


	3. Shock

Sirius carried Hermione to his room, he kicked open the door and lay her across his double bed. He pressed his lips hard against hers and she gripped his hair. Sirius slowly raised Hermione's top. His warm bare hands caressed her flat stomach. He kissed a path down Hermiones jaw and along her collarbone, he then began undoing Hermione's jeans; he pulled them off slowly, dropping them onto the ground. He moved back up to her lips, kissing them so softly it sent a shiver down her body. Hermione was burning for Sirius. She needed him, now. Hermione leant forward and gripped the front of Sirius' shirt and ripped it open, buttons flew onto the floor but Sirius didn't care. Hermione slowly pulled down the sleeves of Sirius' shirt releasing his muscles. Hermione kissed his chest and down his arm. She threw his shirt onto the floor and kissed his lips hard once more. Sirius kissed harder back and gripped her shoulders.

Quickly Hermione brought her hands to Sirius' jeans. She frantically unzipped them, as his tongue fought for dominance over hers. He slid them off and threw them away, leaving her lips momentarily before pressing them harder again against hers. Sirius pushed Hermione down on the bed and pulled back from her kiss. He slid his hand to the material of her knickers and slowly he prised them off. Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She moaned slightly, squirming her body. Sirius was looking down at her body, a lusting hunger in his eyes.

"Hermione, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." She breathed.

Sirius ripped off his boxers and looked down at Hermione for the last time before he kissed her and finally Hermiones wish was granted.

Hermione woke from a deep sleep the next morning. There was a small crack in the curtains and a thin sliver of grey light from the foggy atmosphere outside was lighting the top of the bed. Hermione looked hazily to her side but Sirius was not there. She heard the shower in the bathroom next door, which re-assured her. Hermione stepped lightly out of bed pulled on her bra, knickers and top and walked out to the entrance of Sirius' bedroom and lent against the frame as she heard the bathroom door open. Trickles of water were falling from his Sirius' soaked hair and he wore nothing but a towel around his waist. Hermione thought he looked beautiful. Sirius smiled at her admiration.

"How did you sleep?" his soft voice soothed her.

"Fine." Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly and glanced at the floor. "It's actually the best I've slept since." She didn't need to say more, he knew what she meant.

"Good." Sirius gave her a light kiss on the forehead and walked past her into his bedroom.

"I need to go out for a while today, Dumbledore's orders."

Hermione was looking at him a little concerned. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sirius smiled at her and started dressing.

" and Ginny will be coming by for the day, while I'm away, to protect you."

Hermione nodded, she hadn't seen anyone since her parents had died and she didn't know if she could face talking about it.

"When are they arriving?"

"Soon, they'll be here before I leave."

Hermione was quiet again staring into space. Sirius walked over to her, he was dressed except he hadn't put his shirt on yet.

"Everything will be alright." Sirius smiled and shook his head lightly at Hermione's unconvincing nod. He kissed her on the lips and walked out the door once more, pulling on his shirt.

"Go have a shower and freshen up, I'll call you when they're here." He called back to her from the stairs.

Hermione had showered and just finished dressing; she was half way down the stairs when she heard Mrs. Weasley and Ginny in the kitchen talking to Sirius. Hermione paused for a moment.

"Yes she has been very shaken up, for a while now."

"Oh of course the poor thing!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "She must have been devastated…"

Hermione sighed and walked into the kitchen, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny all looked up.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran forwards and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'm so sorry about – " Ginny began but Hermione hugged her tighter.

"It's okay Ginny, I know." Hermione didn't want to talk about her parents but wanted to let Ginny know she was happy she was here and was grateful for what she was saying. Ginny let go and smiled at Hermione. Hermione then moved over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a hug.

"Its great to see you Mrs. Weasley."

"You too dear."

"Right, well I better get going, they're waiting for me." Sirius smiled at them all and winked at Hermione before walking to the hallway, and with a loud _crack_ he was gone. Hermione, Ginny and sat around talking for a long time. They told her how they knew that everyone else was safe and Dumbledore was trying to sort a few things out before they could find a new headquarters.

It was early evening before Sirius arrived once more. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny hugged Hermione goodbye and side along apparated back to wherever they were staying. Sirius and Hermione were alone again once more.

"How's your day been?" Sirius walked over to Hermione and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione sighed happily.

"It's been nice, it was great to see Ginny and Molly."

"Good." Sirius smiled gently at her.

It was only a few weeks before Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were back again. Sirius had to leave on Dumbledore's orders again and this time he would be away for the night.

and Ginny would be sleeping in Sirius' room. During the day set about knitting, while Hermione and Ginny talked and played chess, and by the time it was evening Mrs. Weasley insisted that Hermione sit down and that she would cook for dinner. Sooner or later it was half past twelve and each of them were ready for bed. Hermione laid in her little single bed in the cottage and wondered where Sirius was and if he was safe, before slowly drifting to sleep. It was four o'clock in the morning when a crash downstairs woke her. Hermione jumped, her head spinning groggily. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and descended the stairs in her pyjamas to see what had caused the noise.

"Lumos." Hermione was in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley obviously hadn't been woken. Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw Sirius lying awkwardly on the floor.

"Sirius!" she cried.

Sirius groaned and tried to sit up. Hermione hurried to his side.

"Sirius what happened? Sirius?"

Sirius groaned once more, and tried to speak.

"Attacked – " Sirius let out another long moan. Hermione couldn't see where Sirius had been injured but she decided to investigate.

"Sirius I'm going to take your jacket off now okay?" Sirius nodded helplessly and Hermione slowly prised off his jacket. Sirius' shirt was covered in patches of blood.

Something sharp caught in Hermione's throat.

"Hold on Sirius just one second okay!" before waiting for an answer Hermione ran upstairs to the bathroom and fetched a bottle from the cupboard, before running back to Sirius' aid. Feeling ill Hermione fell to her knees at his side.

"Sirius, it's okay I'm here." Hermione carefully took Sirius shirt off, trying not to worsen the wounds or hurt him anymore. She gently poured some of the liquid from the bottle onto Sirius' wounds and immediately they began to heal.

Hermione tried to hold back the tears that were blinding her._'You need to be brave!'_ she thought, _'Sirius needs you to be brave!'_

As Hermione poured more of the liquid onto Sirius' wounds, Sirius' eyes were shut tightly and his fists were curved into balls. He was obviously in pain but she had to do this, it was healing him.

"Shh – she soothed- its alright, just a bit longer." She cooed as she stroked his forehead.

Suddenly there was a loud crack in the hallway. Hermione swerved round and saw Remus Lupin walking towards her. Hermione swerved back to Sirius, not wanting to look away from him.

"What happened Lupin?" Lupin knelt down next to Hermione and Sirius.

"He was attacked by a Death Eater. It happened so quickly, what's that you're giving him?"

"It's Dittany, it's healing him." Lupin put his arm around Hermione's back.

"It's okay Hermione, he will be alright."

Hermione was shaking; there was blood all over her hands.

All of Sirius' wounds were now closed and Hermione looked down at Sirius waiting for him to say something.

"Hermione." Remus was looking at her. Hermione looked up at him after a moment, worry seeping from her eyes and a shake in her body.

"He needs to rest, I'll carry him upstairs, clean up your hands, then go wake Molly."

Hermione nodded, two hot tears were sliding down her face.

Lupin lifted Sirius from the floor and went to carry him upstairs. Hermione had to try and control herself before going up. She wiped the tears of her cheeks; but more were rolling down her face. Hermione took two deep breaths and rested her head in her hands before she slowly scrambled to her feet and left the dark kitchen to go wake Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione reached Sirius' room and entered. She walked over to Mrs. Weasley who was sleeping soundly next to her daughter and shook the sheets. Hermione's hands were still covered in Sirius' blood but she didn't care.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley!"

Molly Weasley turned in her sleep and opened her eyes, looking at Hermione.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"It's Sirius, he's back but he's hurt. Lupin arrived shortly after, he told me to wake you."

"Goodness, okay!"

Ginny woke from the sound of her mothers voice.

"Whut?"

"Ginny dear, Sirius is back but he's hurt. I need to go speak to Lupin."

Ginny sat up and looked at Hermione as Mrs. Weasley got up and left the room. Ginny could see the worry and pain in her eyes and then –

"Hermione! You've got blood all over your face and hands!"

Hermione nodded weakly and Ginny got up and hugged Hermione. Hermione hugged her back and both followed Mrs. Weasley to Hermione's bedroom where Sirius was lying, passed out on the bed and Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were talking next to him.

Hermione stared at Sirius' lifeless body. She knew he would be okay, but his pale, scarred body overwhelmed her. She moved over to the other side of the bed and knelt down. Fresh warm tears were fogging Hermione's eyes. She took hold of Sirius' hand and squeezed, hard.


	4. Too Loved

Hermione woke up the next morning on the chair she had conjured next to the bed, where Sirius lay. She bent forward, resting her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands. Rubbing her eyes she looked over to Sirius. He was still asleep; he wasn't as pale as he had been the night before.

"Hermione." A gentle voice sounded from the doorway. Lupin was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hermione he will be fine. But now, you need to wake him." Hermione looked up at Lupin frowning. _Wake him_?

"Dumbledore needs him, Sirius is an animagus and Dumbledore needs to get to the Death Eaters with an element of surprise. He planned to attack today and we can't change plans, or things will get out of hand."

Hermione stood and walked over to Lupin, as not wake Sirius.

"Lupin, _no_." Hermione was whispering but her voice was strained.

"He needs his rest, he can't fight! Not today!"

"Hermione there is nothing you can do."

Hermione looked up at Lupin, he could see she was seizing him up. Maybe if she believed Lupin thought Sirius would be well enough to fight, then maybe she could let him go.

"Hermione, you nor I nor Sirius has a choice."

Hermione turned back to stare at Sirius sleeping, he looked so peaceful.

"I'll give you a minute to wake him up and say goodbye."

Hermione swerved to look at Lupin once more; he had a wide, almost cheeky smile on his face, before shutting the door. Did he know what had happened weeks ago when Hermione and Sirius had danced? Did he know that since then they have unofficially been together? Hermione went to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor.

"Sirius." She brushed the hair gently from his face.

"Sirius." She cooed again. Sirius' head squirmed slightly before his eyes squinted open. He coughed and slowly sat up. Rubbing his eyes using one hand he realised the other was being held. Sirius looked up.

"Hermione." Sirius smiled weakly.

"Come here, sit next to me." Hermione did as she was asked and sat on her bed.

"You saved me."

Hermione shook her head and stared at the sheets.

"It was nothing."

"But Hermio – "

"Sirius." Hermione looked at Sirius, he had never seen her look so stern.

"Sirius, they want you to go and fight today. They said there was a plan and – "

Sirius could hear her voice getting more and more high pitched as she became more panicked.

"Hermione I have to go." Sirius was smiling softly at her, apology in his eyes.

"Sirius, no!" Hermione had stood and was looking at him, a raw anger building in her.

"You can't! You need to rest, you're injured!"

"Hermione I have to go, and I am going whether _you_ say I can or not."

Sirius was beginning to get frustrated but he tried to keep his voice calm.

Hermione's nostrils were starting to flare.

"Then I'm coming with you!" she snapped at him.

"NO you are not!"

"YES! I'm coming with you!"

"Hermione stop being so damn stubborn, you will wait here for me to come home!"

Hermione was shaking her head "No Sirius!"

Sirius jumped up from the bed and darted out of the room; Hermione watched him leave and then ran out and followed him.

"REMUS! REMUS! We are going now!" blared Sirius around the house.

Lupin appeared from the sitting room frowning.

"But Sirius were not meant to be going for another – "

"NOW Remus!"

Sirius gave Lupin a demanding look and with a crack he had gone. Hermione turned to Lupin, he was just about to apparate when Hermione grabbed tightly onto him.

With another loud crack they were in a forest. Hermione darted away but Lupin caught her forcefully by the arm.

"Hermione we are apparating back right now, you shouldn't have grabbed onto me!"

"Let go of me!" Hermione turned her head to take in the forest when she saw a big shaggy black dog running away in the distance. With a heave she was free of Lupins hand and she sprinted after Sirius. Hermione was still in her pyjamas, and barefoot, but none of that mattered to her, she followed the black dog as fast as she could, stumbling over sticks and mounds of earth as she ran, until someone jumped at her, knocking her to the forest floor, causing her to scream.

Sirius was a long way away now, when he heard the scream he swivelled around and listened, until he heard another. It was Hermione. But how did she get here? Sirius didn't stop to think, he ran as fast as his four legs could take him until he saw a group of people in black hooded cloaks standing around a pile on the floor. Sirius saw it was Hermione and Fenrir Greyback was standing over her. Sirius huffed through his snout and Fenrir turned to face him.

Hermione was lying on the ground underneath Fenrir, when he turned his head. She followed the direction of his eyes and saw a black dog standing at the edge of the dark and small clearing she and the hooded figures, Death Eaters, were in.

"Sirius Black, how lovely you could join us!" mocked Fenrir.

The black dog growled and bared its teeth and with a blink, Sirius was standing there, hitting Fenrir with a dagger of a look.

"Step away from her Greyback." growled Sirius.

Fenrir looked down at Hermione and smiled, he grabbed her by the arm and picked her up, holding her in front of him, tight against his body.

"Ah so this is your little treasure then Black!"

Sirius took a step forward and two hooded Death Eaters swooped and Sirius roared. He was lying on the forest floor on his hands and knees, a Death Eater standing next to him. Sirius looked up to Greyback again.

"Leave her alone you slimy -!" Sirius tried to stand but a tall dark hooded man kicked him hard in the stomach and Sirius rolled onto his back gripping his middle.

"NO!" Hermione screamed and struggled against Greybacks grip. Even though he had one hand around her two wrists she still couldn't struggle free.

"Oh how touching this is." chimed Fenrir.

Hermione could feel his crotch against her, it was hardening as she squirmed.

Greyback peered his head around and kissed Hermiones neck, she tried to pull away but it only made him hold her harder.

"I know what we will do with you."

Greyback pushed Hermione down on the ground next to Sirius. Hermione tried to scramble up and help Sirius but Greyback was on her again.

"I want you to watch this Black!" Greyback pulled Sirius up onto his knees and another Death Eater held him there.

Grey back moved back to Hermione and pressed her shoulders down hard against the ground. She struggled as much as she could, she kicked and tried to push him away but he barely had to use a muscle to keep her there.

"You won't struggle, if you ever want to see Sirius Black alive again."

The Death Eater moved his wand to Sirius' head. Hermione looked back up at Greyback, he was smiling evilly.

Hermione closed her eyes and slowly lowered her arms and legs back down to the earth. She could feel Sirius' hot gaze on her face, begging her to look up so he could tell her it wasn't worth it. But she wasn't going to, she knew what was going to happen; she could hear Greyback unzipping his jeans.

"Hermione, no, you can't – " Sirius' voice was cut of by another howl of pain, he had been kicked again.

Hermiones pyjama bottoms were being roughly pulled down past her ankles and were thrown away, before Greyback ripped open her shirt.

"Enjoying this Black!" he sneered. Hermiones rib cage was gripped and Greyback slide her body violently towards him.

"EXPELIARAMUS!"

The grip on her body was removed and Hermione scrambled through leaves and dirt, away from Greyback. Hermione curled into a ball on the ground and before she felt herself slip away into unconsciousness, she saw flashes of red lights and people shouting.


End file.
